Harry Potter and the Tides of Darkness
by TyphusBlade
Summary: AU. Harry begins Hogwarts, eager to learn. But his thirst for knowledge and power becomes stronger and stronger. Can Harry control himself before its to late? Or will he fall into the dark Arts. Powerful!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore. Year 1.
1. Harry Potter

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything JK Rowling has created.

Summary:AU. Harry begins Hogwarts, eager to learn. But his thirst for knowledge and power becomes stronger and stronger. Can Harry control himself before its to late? Or will he fall into the dark Arts. Powerful!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore. Year 1.

* * *

Chapter 1 Harry Potter

A small boy with jet black hair and emerald eyes lay quietly against a tree, his eyes closed in thought. The boy was entirely to small for his age. But this boy, Harry Potter, was in fact, no ordinary boy. You see, Harry is a wizard, but he doesn't know it yet. Harry's eyes flew open as he sprang up and took off running towards the edge of the park. A group of boys jumped out of the bushes beside the tree as if trying to grab someone but there was no one to grab, as Harry was already on the street running towards his Uncle's house. The boys looked around for a minute and then turned and walked over to tease another young boy.

By the time Harry reached the house he was absolutely drenched in sweat. When he walked in his Uncle Vernon was waiting, tapping his foot loudly on the hardwood flooring. "Where have you been boy!" His Uncle yelled. Grabbing Harry by the front of the shirt Vernon picked him up and threw him into the wall. Vernon pulled his belt off and beat Harry repeatedly. After ten minutes of beating, Harry was sent to his room with no supper.

Harry sat in his room nursing his arms and back, where the belt had hit the most. Harry turned to look out the window, wishing there was something more when all of a sudden an owl landed on his window seal causing Harry to fall back in surprise. Slowly Harry got to his feet and opened the window.

"Shoo!" Harry said trying to shoo the owl away until he noticed an envelope tied to its leg. "What's that?" Harry wondered aloud. Slowly Harry untied the letter. As soon as the letter was completely untied the bird took off into the night leaving a very stunned Harry at an open window.

Flipping the envelope over Harry read the front.

Mr. Harry James Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Surrey, England

Harry's heart jumped at the sight of his name. He had never received even one letter from anyone. Hastily he ripped the letter open tearing the paper in the process. He pulled the torn papers out and sighed. Harry's breath caught as the ripped papers closed together and sealed up with a small blue light. He threw the papers sending them flying and jumped into his bed.

Harry sat on his bed until he heard the groan of the stairs. Harry scrambled down and grabbed the papers and shoved them under his bed and lay back down. His Uncle stormed in and began yelling.

"Bed boy! Now! And I better not hear you trying to sneak out and steal food again or you'll wish you were never born!" Uncle Vernon lumbered out and slammed the door behind him causing the room to shudder. Harry lay back in his bed and listened until he was sure his aunt and uncle were asleep.

Slowly and quietly Harry got out of his bed and retrieved the papers.

Slowly, and cautiously, Harry unfolded the papers. He realized that they were written on some sort of old parchment. He began reading.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the next parchment is a list of your school supplies. As you are currently residing in a muggle home, someone will be sent to get you within the next few days.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry sat silently, awestruck. There was no way he was a wizard. But then again, hadn't all his hair grown back when his Uncle had shaved his head bald for, looking at him funny. The next day his hair was exactly the same as before. He had received a severe beating and a week with no food for that incident. And then there was the time that the school bullies were chasing him around the school and he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was running up his driveway, almost three miles away from the school.

The principal told Uncle Vernon that he had skipped class. When Harry had tried to explain what had happened it only made his Uncle angrier and he received a beating worse than any other. It was so bad that Harry missed the next two months of school because he was "ill".

Harry silently agreed that he must be a wizard and unfolded the next sheet. There was a list supplies.

1 Magic Wand

3 Sets of School Robes

Muggle Attire

2 Sets of Winter Robes

1 Set Of Dragonhide gloves

1 Pewter Cauldron

"Defense Against The Dark Arts Volume 1" By Valarie Claims

"Basic Potions" By Severus Snape

"The History of Magic" By Mathilda Trehorn

"Transfiguration Year 1" By Albus Dumbledore

(First years are reminded to leave their Broomsticks at home.)

Harry smiled to himself for the first time in years. He folded the papers up and pushed them under his bed. Slowly he leaned back in his bed and began to imagine all the wonderful things that were about to happen.

The next two days were torture for Harry. His birthday came and went unnoticed by everyone but Harry as it always was. After the fourth day Harry had given up hope, thinking it was just a cruel joke. The fifth morning, while Harry was cooking breakfast for his Aunt and Uncle a knock came on the door.

"Get the door, boy!" Yelled Uncle Vernon causing Harry to jump up and dash towards the door. Harry opened the door and jumped back in surprise. A large, black man stood on the steps. He had steely gray eyes and shaggy white hair. He wore long white robes with dark red trim. Without a word he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He stood staring at Harry for what seemed like hours before his steel expression turned into a joyful one.

"Harry Potter." He smiled widely. "It is an honor to meet you!" He took Harry's small hand into his large ones and shook it happily. Harry gave an awkward smile back. "Ah of course. My name is Adam Versales." He looked Harry up and down, causing a frown to form.

"Are you a wizard?" Harry asked excitedly. Adam nodded, still frowning. Harry noticed this. "What's wrong Mr. Versales?" He asked.

Adam shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Oh and it's just Adam." He plastered an obviously fake grin on. "I'm here to pick you up to take you to get your school supplies and make sure you get on board the train with no problems. How about you go pack up your stuff. I need to speak to your Aunt and Uncle alone for a moment. Meet me back at the door, okay?" Harry nodded and bounded up the stairs throwing all his stuff into an old torn up suitcase Vernon's. Harry stopped suddenly as he heard yelling from the kitchen below. Harry thought it just must be his Uncle yelling and went back and waited by the door.

A few minutes later Adam came out from the kitchen and asked Harry if he was ready to go. "Yes sir!" He said happily.

"Okay Harry. We'll be traveling by Apparation. It feels a little weird and you may feel disoriented but remember not to let go of me. Okay?" Harry nodded. Adam grabbed Harry by his arm. All of a sudden the world went black and Harry felt as if he was being squeezed through a straw and spit back out the other side. When Harry could see again, he saw that he was standing in what looked to be a bar.

Adam walked to the back door, followed closely by Harry, and walked out. The two stood in an empty lot surrounded by three brick walls. Adam took out a small stick and tapped the back wall. A hole appeared and began to expand until it reached the size of a large door, causing Harry to stand stunned. When Harry regained mobility he tugged on the edge of Adam's robe. Adam looked down.

"Adam. I have no money. How am I supposed to pay for all this?" he asked.

"What? You don't think your mom and dad left you with nothing, did you?" Adam smiled down at him. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him to a large white building at the end of the street. "This is Gringott's." He pointed at the building. "It's the wizarding bank. You father came from a line of very old and wealthy wizards. The Potter family is one of the richest in London. Before your parents died they had an account set up to last you until you graduate and even more. When you turn seventeen, that's when Wizard's become of age unlike muggles, you receive full access to the Potter Family Vault which has enough to last you ten lifetimes." He explained as Harry stood awestruck.

Adam laughed and led Harry into Gringott's. After speaking to a short, ugly creature, which Harry later found out to be Goblins, Harry and Adam were led down to train like tracks. They all boarded a trolley and sped off into the darkness. After five or ten minutes the trolley came to an abrupt halt. The goblin and Adam got out and opened a large vault door. Adam grabbed a few handfuls of all different coins and got back in handing the bag of money to Harry.

"Oh and that bag is your birthday gift Harry. It's a Dragonhide pouch enchanted to hold any amount of money you want." Harry thanked him as they stopped and got off.

Adam led Harry to the book store where Harry began to search for his school books. Harry retrieved all the books on the list, and a few other ones he found interesting. He bought, Intermediate Potions, Human Transfiguration, Advanced Defense Skills, and Animagus, The Art of Human to Animal Transfiguration. "Human Transfiguration, and Animagus is seventh year skills." Adam warned Harry.

"I just want to read up on new skills." Harry told him to which he nodded.

After that they went and bought Harry's school robes and an enchanted bag that held all of Harry's things but still felt as if it were empty, and a trunk, which Adam shrunk and put in his pocket.. They visited the Apothecary and picked up Harry's cauldron. Finally they reached Ollivander's Wand Store. They stepped inside and sat on the chairs. A man came out of the back room and stopped suddenly. The man's steel gray eyes looked Harry up and down.

"Harry Potter. I was wondering when I would see you." Without another word the man turned around and began handing Harry wand after wand and then immediately snatching them back. This went on for almost an hour. But every time he grabbed a wand back the happier the man seemed to get. The man stopped for a moment. "It can't be," He said to himself before disappearing into the back room. A moment later he came out carrying a red colored box. It was tied with some type of golden twine. Ollivander slowly untied the box and pulled the top off. Inside the box a wand lay in velvet cushioning. "Elder Wood, dual core of Phoenix Feather and Dragon Blood. Ten and a half inches. Good for Transfiguration and Defensive Magic." He handed the wand to Harry who immediately felt warmth spread through out his finger tips.

"I believe we have found you a wand Mr. Potter." Ollivander exclaimed happily. Harry payed for the wand and left wanting to try everything out. Adam led them back to the bar where they had first arrived and walked up to the counter. An old man with a toothless smile greeted them. " I need a large room with two beds and a bathroom Tom." Adam told the man named Tom. Tom nodded and handed them a key.

"Room 12 Mr. Versales." Tom said with a slight bow. Adam led Harry up the stairs to a large oak door with a large 12 stamped on it. He used the key and unlocked the door. Harry walked in followed by Adam, and threw his bag on the bed. Adam pulled Harry's trunk out and enlarged it back to normal. Harry immediately began to pull his clothes out of his bag and put them in the trunk. He kept the books in his bag. Adam led Harry back down the stairs where they ordered food and sat down at a table to wait. As Harry and Adam sipped on a beverage called butter beer, a teenage girl with bright pink hair, and stunning crystal blue eyes walked up.

"Hey Professor!" The girl exclaimed. Adam smiled at the girl. "And who's this handsome kid?" The girl asked.

"Good evening Nymphadora," the girl visibly scowled, "this is Harry Potter." The girl let out a small squeak and shook Harry's hand violently. "Harry, this is Nymphadora Tonks, a third year at Hogwarts." the girl curtsied causing Harry to blush.

The girl stood and talked for a moment longer before leaving again. "Professor?" Harry asked, to which Adam nodded. "What subject?" Harry asked.

"I am the Potions Master." He smiled broadly.

"How long have you been at Hogwarts?" Harry asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"I've been teaching here for almost four years now. I may have may degree but there are better Masters. In fact, I never would have gotten the job if it wasn't for the last Professor meeting an untimely end. I believe he wrote your Potions text." Adam explained.

"Severus Snape?" Harry questioned. Adam nodded. "I can't wait, potions seem very, very interesting." For the next two hours Adam and Harry talked about the upcoming year at Hogwarts ending in Adam leading a very tired Harry to bed. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, his dreams filled of Hogwarts and magic.

* * *

Author's Note: No Harry will not become an Animagus in his first year although he will begin to try. And no this is not one of those "Harry is god and destroys everything in his path" books. Harry will be a powerful wizard but it will take time. My AU Harry has a thirst for knowledge and power but mostly not to an evil extent. Oh and for all you Snape lovers, I'm sorry but right now he just didn't fit into my story. So I killed him off. Sorry. Tonks is way younger in my book but no it's not a Honks book. She is just relatively important in the book. Sorry for rambling but please read and reveiw. I accept constructive critiscism but please don't flame. I'm not the best writer in the world but I try so don't be hateful!


	2. Hogwarts

Author's Note: This is a short chapter. I didn't have time to do much but I figured I'd update before I left.

* * *

Chapter 2 Hogwarts

The next day Harry only left the room when he was hungry or to go to the bookstore. Harry eagerly read his textbooks and began trying to cast spells. By the end of the day Harry was almost a quarter of the way through his all his books, except for Basic Potions and the Animagus book, which he had almost completed. The Animagus book lay forgotten in his bag. Adam came into the room later in the evening after going to the Apothecary to find Harry sprawled out on his bed sleeping, with books spread out all over the bed. With a flick of his wand all the books went into Harry's trunk and Adam went to sleep.

When Harry woke up the next day he looked over to find Adam still asleep. Harry bounded over and began pushing Adam.

"W-What? Wh-What's going on?" Adam asked sleepily. To which Harry yelled, "Hogwarts!" Adam

laughed and stood up. Adam got dressed while Harry began practicing a few spells before Hogwarts.

Adam side-along apparated with harry to a checking station at the train station. He led Harry through the barrier and helped him get on the train with no problems.

Harry found his way to an empty compartment, taking out his Advanced Defensive Magical Theory book out and began reading. Partway along the ride a red headed boy came in, but upon seeing the book in Harry's hand he mumbled something about "bloody nerds" before backing out and leaving. As Harry reached the third chapter a girl came in.

The girl had long bushy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. "Hello!" She exclaimed. "I'm Hermione Granger." The girl stuck out her hand. Harry shook it as she sat down across from him.

"I'm Harry Potter. Are you a first year to?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I'm a muggleborn. It was quite a surprise when I received my letter. At first we thought it was a joke, but then a nice man named Albus Dumbledore came and showed us magic. I believe he's the headmaster at the school." Harry nodded.

For the next hour and a half harry and Hermione discussed Hogwarts. When the train reached the station Harry shrunk his trunk causing Hermione to gasp. He smiled shyly and continued on. There was a giant of a man who led them to small rickety boats. Harry and Hermione cautiously made their way into the boats followed by a boy with slicked back blond hair, gray eyes, and what looked to be a permanent sneer on his face.

The boy began to talk. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He said with pride. Harry and Hermione only nodded as the boy began explaining how powerful and amazing he was. Harry and Hermione had to try hard to keep their small laughs from being heard by the small aristocrat. When they reached the shore they all filed out of the boats and up the hill towards the castle. The giant man led them through the doors and handed them off to a lady with orange hair tied into a bun and steel eyes that seemed to penetrate you.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress and I teach Transfiguration. I am also Head of Gryffindor house. I expect all of you to smarten up. I will be back in a moment." The lady turned and went into two large doors and came back with a stool and a hat. She led the students into a giant hall. There were five tables. Four separated sitting side by side longways and one at the very front. Each table housed students of different colored robes. McGonagall sat the stool down and unrolled a long sheet of parchment.

Two people were sorted into Hufflepuff. Three went to Ravenclaw. One to Gryffindor and one to Slytherin. "Granger, Hermione." She called. The girl bounded up and eagerly jammed the hat on her head. The hat sat for about two minutes before bellowing out "Gryffindor!"

Two more went into Hufflepuff, another to Ravenclaw, two to Slytherin, and three to Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry." She called. The whole room silenced. Even the teachers tensed up, each one silently hoping for their respective houses. Harry shyly made his way up to the stool and sat the hat on his head.

"Ahhh the famous Harry Potter. There is a lot in your head Mr. Potter. Hm lets see. Your very cunning and have a thirst for power. No not Slytherin. Not for you. Your very brave. But not Gryffindor." Harry silently saddened at this. "Your loyal to those who deserve it but I don't think Hufflepuff is right. Your thirst for knowledge is great. You are ingeniously smart. I believe you shall be a RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted the last part out.

The Ravenclaw house burst out in applause, jumping up and down shouting. Harry quietly walked his way over to the table. There were hundreds of congratulations. Ravenclaw finally had a light in their midst.

Two more went to Ravenclaw and 3 more to Gryffindor. "Weasley, Ron." The red headed boy from the train walked to the hat. The hat thought for a moment before yelling out "Hufflepuff!" The boy immediately paled. He sat stunned for a minute before being ushered to his table by McGonagall.

The remaining eight wore sorted equally among the houses. After the sorting an odd looking man stood up. He had on purple wizarding robes and a long white beard. His eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As always the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. Also the forbidden item list has been updated and can be viewed near Mr. Filch's office. Now, Tuck in." Magically food of all kinds appeared before Harry. He began shoving it all on his plate.

A boy beside Harry began talking. He had dark blond hair, and odd brown eyes that seemed flecked with gray. "Hey Harry. My names Conner O'Riley" Harry shook the boys hand. For the rest of the feast Harry talked with Conner and another boy named Daniel Arkane. After dinner the prefects led the first years to the Ravenclaw common room. "The password is Scientia est Vox, don't forget it." One of the prefects warned.

Harry was sitting in the common room reading Hogwarts, A History, when Professor Flitwick came and retrieved him. "The Headmaster would like to see you." Flitwick led Harry to Dumbledore's office. The tiny man mumbled something to a stone gargoyle causing it to jump away revealing a staircase. "Go on up I will wait down here." Flitwick told Harry pushing him towards the stairs. Harry slowly walked up the stairs. As he was about to knock a cheerful voice told him to come in. Harry opened the door to see the odd looking Headmaster sitting behind his desk.

"Ah Harry my boy. Sit, sit." Harry sat down across from the old man. "Lemon Drop?" He asked.

"No thank you. I don't mean to be rude but why did you need to see me?" Harry asked.

"Ahh to the point I see. Well Harry we want to know if you are happy with your house? We could arrange a re-sorting to perhaps a more suitable house, Gryffindor maybe?" The headmaster asked the twinkle in his eye brightening.

"Uhm no thank you sir, I like my house just fine." A brief flash of anger went through the old mans eyes just short enough for Harry not o notice.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. Why do you ask? It seems like Ron Weasley didn't like his house. Maybe you could re-sort him." Harry pointed out.

"Ah yes. Maybe we could. That will be all for now Harry. Go back to your common room." Harry nodded and left leaving Dumbledore to seethe at "the nerve of that boy!". Flitwick led Harry back to the common room before departing to bed. Everyone else was already asleep so Harry read for a while longer and then went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so who saw the Ravenlaw!Harry coming? Also this will not be a Harry/Ginny book because that pairing is dumb as a retarded sheep. This is most likely either going to end up as a Harry/Luna fiction, or a Harry/Hermione fiction. I have yet to decide. As for Ron being in Hufflepuff. He really isn't a key part of my story at this point in time. He will come in at times and may be a key part later but for right now he's useless. I never liked his character anyway. And in case anyone is wondering, Scientia est Vox, means Knowledge is Power, in Latin. Thanks everyone. Read and Review!


End file.
